Ship of Indiscretion- Story Nine: My's Alternate Season 4
by Mychand
Summary: Caitlin, String, and Saint John go undercover on a cruise ship to find out who is blackmailing wealthy business men and government officials.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As the sun was slowly coming up, Stringfellow Hawke watched the light gradually illuminate the woman lying beside him. He loved watching Caitlin sleep. She always looked so peaceful and happy. He carefully slid his arms around her and pulled her to him before kissing her on the neck.

Caitlin smiled and slowly turned to face him. "God I love it when you wake me up like that," she said. "Better than any alarm clock I've ever owned.

String smiled and then kissed her passionately on the lips. "I love it that you're here for me to wake up with every morning," he replied.

Caitlin sighed. "I wish we could stay in bed all day today," she said as she snuggled closer to him. "Do we really have to go and see Michael?"

"Yeah, I promised Saint John we'd do whatever mission Michael asked us to do," replied String. "He's been going crazy the past two months with nothing to do but help out at Santini Air. It's not the excitement he's use to."

"I know," said Caitlin. "He sure has lived a crazy life all these years. I wonder if he'll ever really get use to a normal life."

"Caitlin," said String. "Since when has flying Airwolf for the Firm become part of a normal life?"

Caitlin laughed. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Doesn't every normal person own a black battleship with rotors?"

"I think we'd be out of a job if they did," replied Hawke.

"I'm just glad that we get to keep her," said Caitlin. "I'd really miss Airwolf if we had to give her back."

"You know, sometimes I wonder whether you stay around for me or Airwolf," said String.

Caitlin grinned and then moved on top of him. "I'm not crazy," she replied. "I stay for this." Her kiss nearly took his breath away. He wrapped his arms around her and then flipped her over onto her back so that he was now on top of her.

"I think we have a little time before we have get ready," he said.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she replied.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA

Two hours later they had picked up Saint John and headed to Michael's office for their meeting. When they got there, Michael was sitting behind his desk going through some paperwork. The three came in and sat down in the chairs across from his desk.

"You're late," Michael said bluntly.

String looked at Caitlin and gave her a wink. "Yeah, well we got a little sidetracked this morning," he replied.

Saint John spoke up, "So what's this all about Michael? I'm a bit anxious to get back to work."

Michael clicked off the lights and turned on the projector. "This is a new cruise ship called the Posh. Its maiden voyage was just over three months ago."

"Oh, I've heard of that," said Caitlin. "It's only for the very wealthy or important government officials. It's so expensive and exclusive that people like us can't get ten foot near that ship."

"Well, you'll be able to this weekend," said Michael as he clicked to the next slide.  
"This is Captain Daniel. We have reason to believe he is responsible for blackmailing those wealthy businessmen and important government officials that you mentioned."

"What are they blackmailing them for?" asked String.

"Let's just say that many of these men have been caught in some compromising situations," replied Michael. "In return, they've been asked to not only give up money but business or government secrets as well. Basically, this Captain and whoever is working with him will take anything they can get their hands on that will make them money."

"So how do we fit into this?" asked Caitlin. "Are we going to be working on the ship?"

Michael turned off the projector and turned the lights back on. "Not exactly," he replied. "You'll be among the wealthy guests."

"Oh, I like the sound of that," she replied. "This sounds like fun."

Michael smiled. "Well, you will become Mrs. Caitlin Simon, Saint John's wife."

"Saint John's wife?" asked String. "Why is she Saint John's wife?"

Michael knew his comment would make String uncomfortable. "If you'll let me finish, I'll explain."

String sighed. "Go ahead but so far I don't like this," he replied.

Archangel continued. "You and Saint John will be wealthy lawyers and business partners who deal with very high end clients. We've established your office in Washington and created enough background that they will never know it's a fake."

"So what exactly are we going to do to be blackmailed for?" asked Saint John.

"You're not," replied Michael. "String will be the one who will be blackmailed."

"For what?" asked String.

"For having an affair with Saint John's wife," replied Michael with a smile.

String laughed. "Okay, now I like this," he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

_I decided to have a little fun with the characters this time around but I promise there will still be a little danger and a little Airwolf eventually. The hardest part is maintaining a T rating with this subject matter. _

**Chapter 2**

The next two days were filled with errands and preparations to get ready for the mission. Saint John had to study up on his various fake clients. He would be spending a lot of time making phone calls to these so called clients which would lead to the neglect of his wife Caitlin. She, on the other hand got to spend a day being pampered with hair, nails and a new clothes. If she was going to be the wife of a wealthy lawyer, Michael wanted to assure she looked and dressed the part.

On the third day, Michael visited them at Santini Air to go over all the final details. He brought with him several suitcases of clothes for both String and Saint John.

"I assume you all will be ready to go in the morning," said Michael. "I just have a few more things to discuss with you. First off, the limo will be here to pick you up at nine. Please be here and ready to go."

"No problem Michael," said String with a grin. "I think we've got it. Saint John's the head guy with the wife and I'm the so called people person of the law firm. He handles the business end and I handle dealing with the clients, and of course, his wife."

"I know you have your backgrounds down," said Michael. "But now we need to discuss the blackmail part."

Caitlin spoke up. I think we got that down too. "I need to play the lonely wife who mentions how she wishes her husband would pay more attention to her," said Caitlin. "Then I get them to notice the attention I give String."

"It's going to be a bit tricky," replied Michael. "You have to try and get caught yet pretend you are trying not to get caught."

Caitlin laughed. "I still can't believe that I got a day of pampering and new clothes when my only job on this mission is to get caught making out with String."

"Well, it's going to involve a little more than that," said Michael as he handed the three of them photographs taken of the last blackmailed couple.

"Oh wow," said Caitlin. "How in the world did they get these shots?"

"It appears that all of the rooms have several overhead air vents," replied Michael. "Once they pick their target, it's believed they sneak into the room and install the camera. Then they follow the couple around. We believe the camera has a remote control and once the couple is in the room, someone stands outside and clicks away. They go back later to retrieve the camera and see what they got."

String watched Caitlin's reaction to the pictures. He went over to her and put his arm around her waist. "Michael," he said. "We'll do this on one condition and one condition only. You need to promise me that Caitlin and I have full control of all of the pictures they take when this is over. Meaning, no one in the firm including you gets to see them. We'll give you what you need to make your case against them and that's it."

"Fair enough,' Michael replied.

"Michael, there's one thing I don't understand," said Caitlin. "You've never given us this kind of mission before. Why now?"

"Let's just say that there have been cases of blackmail with two very high profile men in the Firm,' he said. "They want this handled with as little knowledge to the rest of the Firm as possible. You're outsiders and no one but me and these two other men know that you're working on this. They had to sell out and pay a high price for what they did. Now they want these men caught."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

The next morning Caitlin and the brothers waited anxiously for the limo to come and pick them up and take them to the ship.

"It's going to take some time getting use to calling you John Simon and Sam Hawkins," said Caitlin. "At least I get to use my own first name."

"Yeah, well I have all these fake client names running around in my head now," said Saint John. "I hope I don't get it all mixed up. I want to make sure they are convinced we have money."

"Well, you just concentrate on that and be sure to keep your hands off of your wife," replied String.

"Very funny," replied Saint John. "Here's our ride now."

The three climbed into the limo as their luggage was placed in the trunk. On the way they discussed last minutes details of their covers.

"String, you do know that Cait and I need to make it look like we're married don't you?" asked Saint John.

"Oh, I know," replied String. "Just remember that you're the neglectful husband."

Caitlin watched in amazement at the bantering back and forth the brothers were doing on her behalf. Finally, she took a deep breath and leaned over and kissed Saint John passionately on the lips.

String stopped and stared at her. Saint John was speechless.

"Why the hell did you do that?" asked String.

"Sorry but I realized while you were talking that we would have to initially make the marriage look real and well, I didn't want our first kiss to be in front of everyone. It has to look normal and I can't be nervous. So, now that's over with. I don't have to worry about the first kiss anymore."

Saint John laughed. "Makes sense to me,' he said.

String glared at him. "It would," he replied. "Just don't get use to it."


	3. Chapter 3

_I'll be posting several chapters tonight. I'm still building up to the main parts. _

**Chapter 3**

Just before getting to the ship, Saint John remembered one last detail. "Caitlin, I almost forgot," he said. "If you're married to me, you'll need a ring."

"Oh, wow, I forgot about that too," she said. "It will look odd if I don't have one."

Saint John pulled out a black box that was familiar to String.

"Where did you get that?" String asked, knowing the answer.

"Our safety deposit box," replied Saint John. "Caitlin, this was our grandmother's ring."

Saint John opened the box and String watched as he slipped the ring onto Caitlin's finger. He tried hard to hide the disappointment he felt at that moment. Just a few months earlier he had planned to give Caitlin that ring himself. But, Saint John's mission and return had ruined it. Now, once again his brother messed things up for him. He felt like he would never be able to give her that ring now.

Caitlin's face lit up. "Wow, this is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen," she said. "It fits perfect. I appreciate that you trust me enough to borrow it."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A

Once aboard, they headed to their cabins to settle in as the ship set sail. Caitlin and Saint John's cabin was two doors down from String's.

"Wow," said Caitlin. "I've been on a cruise before but I've never had a room like this one before. It's beautiful. So this is how the other half lives."

Saint John smiled. "I was on one once but I was posing as a crew member so I never got to enjoy it," he said. "This should be fun although I'm supposed to pretend to have to work a lot. I hope I get to spend some time in the sun."

Caitlin looked at the king size bed in the center of the room. "Well, I guess it's big enough that we can each stay on our respective sides," she said. "I'm sure String won't be thrilled though."

"I don't get that about my brother," replied Saint John. "I never thought of him as the jealous type. He should know he can trust us. Besides, he's the one you're ending up with on this assignment, not me."

"I don't know," said Caitlin. "All I can say is that I love him with all my heart but sometimes I don't think he believes it. Let's just use this time to get to know each other better and enjoy the perks of being on this ship while we can."

The two got dressed and ready for dinner. Michael had managed to pull a few strings and get them assigned to the Captain's table the first night. He knew it was important for them to get noticed by him. They were also advised to try and build a friendship with an elderly couple who took the cruise twice a month and seemed to be a common denominator with the couples who had been blackmailed. They met up with String in the hallway before heading to dinner.

"Wow, Caitlin," he said. "You look beautiful."

Caitlin smiled. "I love all my new clothes. I hope Michael lets me keep them when we get back. It would take several years salary to afford this wardrobe on what Dom pays me."

String laughed. "That's true. I'll see if I can twist Michaels arm on that one. It's the least he can do for what we are about to do for him."

"Let's go," said Saint John as he put his arm around Caitlin's waist. They headed to the dining room with String following closely behind. It killed him to see Saint John so touchy with Caitlin but he kept telling himself that his turn would come and that he was the one she wanted to be with, in reality and for this mission.

Dinner seemed to go as planned. Saint John dismissed himself several times leaving Caitlin alone with String and the other guests including the older couple, the Cameron's.

"Your husband stays rather busy," said Mrs. Cameron. "My husband use to be like that until he retired."

Caitlin sighed. "Yes, I wish he would give it a rest," she said. "He promised me that he would try and spend more time with me on this vacation. But, it seems like he's doing the same as always."

"I'm so sorry to hear that dear," said Mrs. Cameron. "I'll be sunning on the main deck in the morning if would like someone to chat with and keep you company."

Caitlin smiled. "I'd love that," she said. Then she thought to herself, "Looks like I've gotten her attention. Now let's see where it gets us."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Once dinner was over, it was getting late so the three decided to try and get some sleep. They agreed to meet on the main deck in the morning. String stood and watched as Caitlin and Saint John walked into their cabin and shut the door. He sighed to himself as he slowly walked to his own room.

Once inside, Caitlin and Saint John decided on room rules for their new roommate situation. She was surprised at how easy going he was and that he gave in to all of her demands.

"Thanks, Saint John," she said. "You're going to make a great husband for some lucky lady one day."

Saint John smiled. "Thanks, but I'm not quite sure I'm the marrying kind. Honesty, I think Michael assigned String and I the right parts here regardless of the fact that the two of you were already a couple."

"I didn't want to tell String this but this whole blackmail picture thing really makes me nervous," she said.

"I can understand that," Saint John replied. "Just be yourself. When you know they're taking photos, relax and act like you always do when you're with him. The way that the two of you feel about each other will show naturally in the photos and they'll be convinced you're having an affair."

"I know," she replied. "It's just kind of creepy having someone taking pictures of us like that."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA

The next morning, Caitlin put on her bathing suit and met Mrs. Cameron on the main deck as planned. They sat together in two lounge chairs that were positioned along the main pool.

"I'm so glad you could make it," said Mrs. Cameron. "Is your husband still working?"

"He had a conference call this morning," replied Caitlin. "He'll probably be on it until noon."

The two women watched as String dived into the pool and slowly climbed out. The water dripped off of him as he sat along the side. His skin was tanned and Caitlin couldn't help but stare at his wet muscular body. She wanted so badly to grab him and kiss him.

"I see your husband's partner skipped the conference call," said Mrs. Cameron.

Caitlin smiled. "Well, Sam just works directly with client relations. John handles all the business aspects of the job. It works well for Sam since he's more into living life than my husband. John is all about the work. He's consumed with it."

"Do you spend a lot of time with Sam?" asked Mrs. Cameron. "I know I would. He sure is nice to look at."

Caitlin laughed. "Sometimes," she replied. "John likes for Sam to fill in for him at events and things when he's too busy to be there."

"Ah," said Mrs. Cameron. "I wouldn't mind having him around as a standby man in any capacity. You're one lucky girl."

"Oh, uh, what?" asked Caitlin. "Oh, you think that we…" Caitlin couldn't help but stumble over her words. "Sam and I are just friends."

"All I'm saying dear is that if your husband doesn't have time for you, I'd keep this guy in mind," she replied.

A few minutes later String climbed out of the pool and joined the women in a lounge chair beside them. "Here Caitlin, let me put your tanning lotion on for you," he said. "I'd hate to see you burn."

Caitlin closed her eyes as String slowly put lotion on her shoulders and down her back. She hoped that Mrs. Cameron was watching because she couldn't hide the fact that she was enjoying his touch.

A few minutes later a messenger brought Caitlin a note from her husband.

"Oh, looks like he'll be busy the rest of the day," she replied. "I was really hoping he'd get to spend some time with me alone."

String put his hand on her arm. "How about we get dressed soon, get some lunch and check out the casino," he said. "I know how much you enjoy gambling."

"Okay, I'll meet you in at your cabin in an hour and a half," she said. "I want to get a little more sun first."

String left the two women alone. He got the hint that Caitlin wanted to talk more with Mrs. Cameron.

"He seems pretty attentive," said Mrs. Cameron. "I have a feeling he has a thing for you. I guess I was lucky. My husband and I had an open marriage. If I got bored, I was allowed to date."

"My husband would never go for that," replied Caitlin. "We have a clause in my prenuptial agreement on cheating. I'd lose everything if I got caught. Sam would get kicked out of the practice."

"Then darling, don't get caught," replied Mrs. Cameron with a grin.  
Caitlin tried to change the subject so that the woman would get the idea that maybe she was already cheating. "Wow, I love your ring," she said. "It's so unique."

"Oh, this little thing," replied Mrs. Cameron. "I have several of them in various colors. You can find them at our first port for just a hundred dollars. The artist has a unique style but every ring is different in color."

"I'll have to look for those," replied Caitlin. "I guess I'd better go and get changed so I won't be late meeting Sam."

Mrs. Cameron smiled. "Have fun," she replied. "And I mean it, have fun."

After Caitlin left, Mrs. Cameron's husband sat down and joined her at the pool.

"I think we have our next candidate," she said with a smile. "If those two aren't having an affair then my radar is way off. Tell the Captain to have Miles follow them and Snyder to look into their financial situation. I think we are about to make a great deal of money on these two."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning the ship docked at the first port. Since Saint John had to once again pretend to work, he stayed on the ship while String and Caitlin had a chance to site see and shop. Although Caitlin was starting to feel sorry for Saint John, she was excited to spend some alone time with String. Both hoped that the blackmailers had taken the bait so their assignment would be a success and not a waste of time.

As they strolled through the main street going through various shops, String noticed a man dressed in a white t-shirt and khaki pants. "Caitlin, I think we're being followed," he said. "Don't look back now but I'd swear this guy was right behind us when we left the ship. I think we've hooked them."

"Does he have a camera?" she asked.

"Yeah, he does," replied String. "Come on. Let's go into this little shop over here. If he's still with us afterwards, we'll know he's following us for sure."

To Caitlin's surprise, the shop they went into was the ring store that Mrs. Cameron had told her about. A local artist created each ring and Caitlin was amazed at what she saw.

"These are so beautiful," she said.

String noticed the sparkle in her eyes as she looked at each ring displayed in the cases.

"Pick one," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Pick one and I'll buy it for you," he replied "It would look beautiful on you."

Caitlin was hesitant at first but then she saw the smile on his face as he moved her over to another case of rings to look at. "Okay," she said. "What's the occasion?"

"Just pick one and afterwards I'll tell you," he said.

After going through several cases, Caitlin finally found one that she couldn't live without. String paid for it and the two walked outside and sat down on a small bench under a shade tree.

"That guy is still over there," said String. "I'm sure he's following us."

"Oh, is that why you bought me the ring?" she asked.

"No, that's not why," he replied and then stopped a moment in order to think about what he was going to say.

"Caitlin, I know this is going to sound like high school but here goes," he said. "I want you to wear this ring as my promise that someday I'll ask you to marry me."

String grabbed her right hand on put the ring on her. "After this assignment we'll move it to your left hand," he said. "That is if you'll wear it as my promise."

Caitlin smiled. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," she said. "Of course I'll wear it."

Caitlin leaned over and put her arm around String's neck pulling him into a kiss.

"I think he just took a picture of that," she said. "That's just too creepy."

String laughed. "Look at it this way," he replied. "When this is all over we'll have a photo documenting this moment."

"Okay, when you put it that way, it doesn't seem all that bad," she said with a grin.

The rest of the day the two shopped, ate and spent time just taking in the sites. They pretended to hide in doorways and such in order to kiss and hold hands. They were however, careful that they didn't lose the guy following them and that he saw all of their interactions. After awhile it became a game to them and they managed to enjoy the day.

Caitlin hated when their little adventure was coming to an end. She wanted to spend more time with String but she had to go back to being Saint John's wife on the ship.

"I think you need to sneak over to my room tonight," said String. "Since they've been following us all day, I'm sure they've had time to put their camera up in my cabin by now."

"Okay," she said. "I'll be there. How do I make sure they know I went?"

"I have a feeling this guy will be with us for the long haul," he replied. "I'm sure he'll be around watching."


	6. Chapter 6

_Last chapter for the night. The upcoming chapters will be a little more typical Airwolf. I always try to put a little twist somehow in my stories...at least something that you didn't see coming._

**Chapter 6**

Caitlin pretended to sneak out of her and Saint John's cabin and quietly shut the door behind her. She sensed that someone was nearby watching as she knocked lightly on String's cabin door. He opened it up and quickly pulled her inside.

"Did anyone see you?" he asked.

"I didn't see anyone but I'm pretty sure that someone was nearby watching," she replied.

"Good," was all he said as he pushed her up against the door and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back before he took off her robe and led her to the bed. She was wearing a silky black nightgown with spaghettis straps that came to just above her knees.

"Wow, I like what you're wearing," said String, giving her a wink.

"Is it creepy that Michael picked it out?" she asked laughing.

"Not as long as he doesn't get to see you in it," he replied. Then he thought a minute. "Saint John didn't…."

String didn't get to finish his sentence before she smacked him on the arm and then reached up and kissed him. "Would you please quit worrying about Saint John," she said. "You know you're the one I love."

"I'll try," he said. "It's just that it still bothers me that you have to pretend to be his wife."

He suddenly felt her tense up as they climbed into the bed. Worried about keeping her covered, he leaned over her and pulled up the covers a bit before beginning to kiss her. Hawke could see that Caitlin was becoming nervous as she began to shake a little. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"Caitlin, relax," he said gently. "You weren't this nervous the first time we were together.

"The first time we were together we didn't have someone taking pictures of us," she whispered.

"I know," he replied. She could hear the disappointment in his voice. "I don't want to push you into anything. I've just missed you. If you want, we can just go through the motions and give them a few good pictures. Then you can go on back to your room."

"String, how can you miss me?" she asked. "We spent the whole day together."

"Caitlin, you know what I mean," he replied. "It's been hard seeing you with Saint John and knowing you're sharing a bed."

"I don't get it," she replied. "How can you possibly be worried about Saint John?"

Hawke sighed. "When we were young, he made it a quest to steal my girlfriends away from me," he replied. "If they ended with him, he'd say that they weren't good enough for me anyway if they were so willing to switch."

"You were kids. I'm sure he wouldn't try anything like that now. Besides, you should know better than to think I'd ever be interested in your brother," she said. "I'm just nervous about the fact that there is a camera up there and it's going to expose our personal life to some low life creeps."

String lay down on his side of the bed for a moment and thought about the situation. The truth was that they were both nervous. It wasn't nervousness about being together it was about having their privacy invaded. Somehow he had to get her to relax and help both of them to forget the camera was there.

"Look, there's no way I'm going to let them get nude photos of you so don't worry about that," he said. "We'll just have to get creative."

Caitlin leaned over and kissed him. "Thanks," she said. "I'll try and relax."

"Okay, turn over on your stomach," he said as he gently helped her roll over. "I think I know a way to help."

String slowly began to massage her shoulders. He moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck as his hands moved up and down her back the same way he had done with the lotion the previous day.

"Wow, that feels great," she said. "You're definitely good with your hands."

String smiled and continued the massage until Caitlin became lost in his touch. Soon, the camera was far from thought.

A few hours later String woke up. Caitlin was snuggled up against him and he hugged her tight before whispering to wake her up. "Caitlin, you need to get back to your and Saint John's cabin before daylight," he said. "Remember, he isn't supposed to know you left."

Caitlin sighed. "Okay, but I hate leaving you," she said as she slowly climbed out of bed and put on her robe. "I guess we'll be hearing from them soon."

"I have a feeling we will," he replied. "Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

He walked her to the door and kissed her goodbye. Caitlin quietly snuck back to her cabin and eased open her door to pretend she was sneaking back in. She slipped quietly back into bed as to not wake Saint John.

"Did you have fun" Saint John asked, startling Caitlin who had thought he was asleep.

"Damn it, Saint John," she said. "Don't do that to me."

Saint John laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't resist," he replied "You seemed so serious when you climbed into bed."

"I guess this whole thing is starting to get to me," she replied. "Now I'm worried about actually having to see these pictures they took of us."

"Oh, I forgot about those pictures," he replied. "Do I get to see them?" He smiled and winked at her.

"Very funny," she replied. "There's no way you will ever see them.

Saint John pretended to be hurt. "But why? I'm family, aren't I?"

"Yeah, think of me like a sister," she replied.  
"Okay, that's just not right," he replied. "Why did you have to go and put that idea in my head? Now I definitely don't want to see them."

The two laughed as they settled in and fell back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day, it was decided that Saint John would be given a break from working and he would get to actually spend time with his pretend wife. He and Caitlin spent most of the day exploring all the ship had to offer. After dinner, they sat together in the hot tub and relaxed. They were alone for a long time before the Cameron's came to join them.

"How are you two doing this evening?" asked Mrs. Cameron. "You look cozy in here together. I see you finally got a break from work."

"Yes, it's about time," replied Saint John. "From here on out, I should be able to give all of my attention to my wife."

Mrs. Cameron smiled. "That's wonderful," she said. "Where is your partner, Mr. Hawkins?"

Caitlin spoke up. "He's been checking out the singles scene now that he no longer has to baby sit me," she replied.

"I wasn't being very fair to him," said Saint John. "I'm sure he'd rather be out meeting someone than taking care of my wife for me."

"Of course," replied Mrs. Cameron. Then she thought to herself. "You are so wrong Mr. Simon. Hopefully they will pay us enough so that you'll go on thinking that."

A few minutes later, Saint John and Caitlin decided that they had enough of the hot tub and needed to go and change.

"John, there is a great basketball game on in the lounge tonight," Mr. Cameron said. "I'm getting together with several old friends to watch it. Would you like to join us?"

Saint John looked at Caitlin. "Well, if Caitlin doesn't mind," he said.

"No, not at all," she replied. "I was thinking of turning in early. It's been a long day."

"Then, I'll see you there," he replied.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

A few hours later, Saint John joined Mr. Cameron and his friends while Caitlin slipped into String's room to see him. He immediately grabbed her and kissed her when she came in.

"I've missed you all day," he said. "Did you guys have fun?"

"We did," she replied. "But not as much fun as I have with you." She hugged him tightly and kissed him again.

"The camera is gone," he replied. "I guess they removed it to avoid any evidence against them. But, they left us this."

String handed her a large brown envelope.

"Did you open it yet?" she asked. Caitlin knew this was what they were waiting for. She was nervous about seeing the photos for the first time.

"No," he replied. "I was waiting for you."

"Well, here goes nothing," she replied.

She carefully opened the envelope and pulled out two large photographs with a note attached.

Caitlin stared at the two photos. The note said that if they didn't pay two million dollars, there would be more photos to come and they would be shown to her husband. It gave instructions on the bank they could use at the next port and where to deliver the money.

"Okay, I can see how these would look bad if we were actually having an affair," she replied. "But beyond that, they aren't so bad."

The two photos were of String giving Caitlin the ring and kissing her as well as one of them in bed while he was massaging her shoulders.

"Caitlin, I knew that no matter what was in these pictures, you'd look beautiful," he replied. "I don't know why you were so nervous."

"I guess they are going to be pretty upset when they find out we aren't really paying them a dime," said Caitlin. "I'm still shocked that they were so busy following us that Saint John was able to do all that surveillance work. He said we have all we need on the Captain and we know that the Cameron's are the ones scoping out victims."

"Now we just need to see who tries to pick up the money, or actually the empty briefcase and hopefully this thing will all be wrapped up," said String.

Caitlin yawned and wrapped he arms String again. "I'm really tired," she said. "I think I'm going to go back to my cabin and get some sleep. Last night really took a toll on me and tomorrow is a busy day."

String smiled. "Okay," he said. "You do look really tired. Saint John will be back soon and it will look strange if you're gone after just finding out this information with me. They need to think you're nervous and will stay near your husband."

Caitlin pulled String into a deep kiss. "I can't wait to get home and quit all of this pretending," she said.

"Me too," he replied. "I miss the cabin and our own bed."

Caitlin said goodnight and left String alone with the photos and the demands. "Tomorrow will be the end of this charade," thought Caitlin.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A

Back at the Captain's quarters…

Clive Mixon, the photographer knocked on the door of the Captain's quarters. The Captain opened the door and pulled him quickly into the room.

"Mixon," he said. "I thought I told you to never come to me directly. All information is to go through the Cameron's.

"I'm sorry Captain," he replied but we have a problem.

"What is it?" he asked. "Did you deliver the photos and instructions?"

"Yes, and I bugged the room to see their reaction as you requested," he replied. "That's the problem. This is some kind of set up. They don't plan on paying and I'm not sure that the Simon's are even married."

The Captain frowned. "Well, then I guess we have to move to plan B," he replied. "One way or another we're getting our money. Put it into action tonight."

"Okay, we'll do," he replied. "You know that we'll have to abandon this whole operation here afterwards don't you?"

"Of course, but we can't be greedy," he replied. "Well, have enough money to move on to better things."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA

An hour later, Saint John opened the door to his cabin and quietly walked in as to not disturb Caitlin who was lying on the bed.

"She must have been really tired to lie down on the bed in her clothes," he thought.

That was the last coherent thought he had before someone hit him on the back of the head and he fell to the floor unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks to Mogo Girl for your continued reviews and support. If not for you, I would have abandoned this story. _

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, String heard a knock on his door. He opened it to find an envelope tapped near the handle. He pulled it off, and closed the door back. Quickly he opened it and was shocked at what he saw. It was a picture of Caitlin and Saint John lying unconscious on the bed. The note inside said that plans had changed. It explained that they knew they were set up. Now, they wanted the two million dollars in exchange for Caitlin and Saint John. It was to be delivered at an abandoned warehouse at their next port. The note stated that if they didn't get the money, the two would be thrown overboard and that no one would ever find them.

"Damn it," scowled String. "How could this happen?"

Then the thought that the room could have been bugged slowly came to him. "How could I have been so stupid," he thought. "I hope they're alright."

String quickly went to find a secure place to contact Michael.

"Michael, we've got trouble," he explained. "They caught on to us and now they're holding Saint John and Caitlin hostage somewhere on the ship. Can you meet me at the next port and have Dom bring the Lady?"

He explained the note and the requests as well as how he thought they caught on to them.

"I'll be there," he replied. "Don't worry, we'll find them. I'll bring the money just in case we have to use it."

String went to the bar and had a drink. He sat quietly by himself and looked around at all the people enjoying the cruise who were oblivious to the things going on around them. He pulled the picture of Saint John and Caitlin out of his pocket and stared at it. He could tell they were both unconscious but it was impossible to see if they had been injured in any other way.

"Please be okay," he said to himself. "You're on this ship somewhere. I'll find you, I know I will."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA

Saint John slowly opened his eyes. His head felt heavy and he realized that he couldn't move his arms or legs. He turned and looked beside him and saw that Caitlin was in the same position as he was. Both were tied down to a gurney with straps on their wrists and ankles.

"Caitlin?" he asked. "Caitlin can you hear me?"

Caitlin sighed and turned her head towards him. "I thought you'd never wake up," she said. "I've been awake for about an hour now just trying to figure out what is going on here."

"It looks like we're in the ship's infirmary," replied Saint John. "I know they hit me on the head but I think I've also been drugged with something."

"Yeah, me too," she replied. "Look at your arm."

Saint John looked at his arm and then back at hers. He saw that they both were hooked to an IV.

"My guess is that they figured out we set them up," he said. "String's probably going crazy about now."

"I know," she replied. "And I have no idea how in the world we can get out of this."

Suddenly the door opened and Caitlin heard a familiar voice. "You won't be getting out of this for awhile I'm afraid," said Mrs. Cameron. "At least not until we get the money from your friend."

Then she turned to Mixon and said, "Keep them sedated. We don't want them to try and get away and we need them unconscious when we move them off of the ship."

"Okay," replied Mixon. "But, we can't keep them on this stuff too long. It's too dangerous. I was all for blackmail but I don't want anything to do with murder."

"Oh, you worry way too much Mixon," she replied. "They'll be fine. Once we get the money they'll be turned over to their friend and this will all be over. Just relax."

"I'll relax when I have my share of the money," he replied. "I'm glad this is all coming to an end. I was beginning to feel like a real creep taking all these pictures of people."

"I wouldn't complain," she replied. "You were paid very well for those pictures."

"It still doesn't make it any easier," he replied as he went and inserted a needle into Saint John's and Caitlin's IV's.

"Make sure they stay sedated," she demanded again. "If you want your money, you still need to do your part."

"Okay," he replied. "I'll take care of them."

Saint John could see that Caitlin was a bit frightened. "It's going to be okay Caitlin," he said as he felt himself drift off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

****As the ship drew closer to the next port, String became restless. He had spent countless hours searching for possible places that the kidnappers could be holding Saint John and Caitlin. His search came up with nothing. Now he would have to follow their terms and meet them at the abandoned warehouse. They had said they wouldn't give him the exact address until just before the exchange. He would get the information by going to a small coffee house in the middle of town. Hawke hoped that he could find them before that.

There was a flurry of excitement around him as he was leaving the ship to meet up with Dom and Michael. Tourists were anxious to get off to explore the area and String noticed an ambulance and a black luxury car parked near the ramp. There was also a college sports team hanging out on the dock waiting for a charter boat.

"This is a busy place," he thought to himself. "It'll be easy for them to get Saint John and Cait off of this boat here. They probably already have."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA

An hour later String met up with Dom who had brought Airwolf and Michael who had been flown in on his own white helicopter. They met up in a remote area just outside of town.

String ran up to greet his friends. "I've never been so happy to see two people in my life," said String.

"You looked exhausted," replied Dom. "I bet you haven't slept since they were taken."

"No, I haven't," he replied. "I searched nearly every inch of that ship."

"There is no way they'll get away with this," said Michael. "We have all we need on them. I ran the description of the photographer that you gave me and I brought a picture to see if you can identify him."

Michael pulled out the photo and handed it Hawke. String looked at it and instantly recognized the man.

"Yeah, that's the guy who was following us and taking pictures," he said. "Who is he?"  
"That's Clive Mixon," replied Michael. "He's the ship's doctor. He retired from his own practice several years ago. Apparently he's also an avid photographer."

Suddenly a thought flashed in Hawke's mind. "I think I know how we can find them before they drop off the information on the location," he said.

"How?" asked Michael.

"I remember seeing an ambulance along with this black luxury car parked by the dock. I thought it was odd at the time," he replied. "But if this guy is a doctor, what better way to move two people without getting noticed."

"You're right String," said Dom. "No one would suspect a doctor needing an ambulance."

"Let's get the Lady and start a search," said Hawke. "The sooner we find them, the better."

"I'll be waiting here in case you still need the money," replied Michael. "Good luck."

String and Dom climbed into Airwolf and had her air bound in no time. Being in the Lady finally gave Hawke a sense of control that he hadn't had over the last few days. Saint John and Caitlin's kidnapping had taken more of a toll on him than he was willing to let on to anyone else. He was going to get them back and the people who took them were finally going to pay.

"Dom, let's start a sweep of the main roads just on the outskirts of town," said String. "I'm not sure the exact location of the warehouse but they did give me that much information."

Thirty minutes later Dom said, "String, I think we've got something."  
Hawke looked to see a white ambulance following a black luxury car.

"Those are the cars I saw at the dock," replied String. "Let's see if we can stop them."

Mr. and Mrs. Cameron were in the front seat of the black car while the Captain was in the back. Mixon was driving the ambulance with Saint John and Caitlin in the back still strapped to the gurneys. They were surprised when they heard the helicopter above them and then String's request.

"Pull over now," he demanded.

Instead of pulling over, the noticed the window going down in the black car and the Captain reached out with a hand gun and began firing at Airwolf.

"You've got to be kidding me," said String. "This is your last warning. Pull over or I end this now."

The car sped up instead of slowing down. The ambulance followed closely behind them.

"Damn it," said String. "I hate to do this. I just hope he stops that ambulance after he sees what I do to the car."

"I don't think we have a choice now," replied Dom.

"Okay, chain guns Dom," said String.

String immediately started spraying bullets into the black car. In moments, it veered back and forth, hit a pot hole, rolled over, and exploded into a ball of fire. Mixon, who was driving the ambulance tried to avoid hitting it and swerved off to the right, hitting a ditch causing the ambulance to turn over on its side and come to an abrupt halt.

Hawke landed Airwolf and he and Dom quickly got out and ran over to the ambulance, guns drawn.

Dom peered inside the front. "This guy's dead," he said. "It looks like he broke his neck."

String's heart nearly stopped as he and Dom ran around to the back of the ambulance to check on Caitlin and Saint John. They opened the door to see that they both were tied to gurneys and were lying sideways on the side of the ambulance. Hawke and Dom jumped in after them and quickly began to undo the straps that bound them.

"She's alive," said Dom. "Her breathing is light, but she's alive."

"So is Saint John," replied a relieved String. "Let's get them out of here and get them to a hospital."

Hawke carried Saint John while Dom carried Caitlin. They carefully put them inside Airwolf. Both were unconscious but String couldn't tell what, if any kind of injuries they had.

"Dom, contact Michael and tell him we're bringing them in," he said. "Then tell him he needs to send someone to clean up the mess we made with these scums. Their blackmailing days are over."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Since Saint John was the first to regain consciousness, String and Dom went to his hospital room to see him.

"When can I get out of here?" he asked. "I'm fine. After being tied down to a gurney for several days, I don't think I can stay in this bed for long."

"Take it easy Saint John" replied String. "Let the doctors check you out. They said you were drugged and they just want to make sure there aren't any lasting effects."

Saint John sighed. "Fine," he replied. "How's Caitlin doing?"

String sat down on a chair next to Saint John's bed. "We don't know yet," he replied. "All they would say is that besides the drug, she experienced some injuries from the accident."

"I'm sorry String," he replied. "I hope she's okay." Then Saint John noticed the two rings on String's pinky finger. "They gave you her rings?"

"Yeah, they told me I could hold onto them for now," he replied somberly. "I gave her this one as a promise that someday I'd marry her." He twisted the ring around finger, staring at it.

"I guess we should put grandmother's ring back in the safety deposit box," said Saint John.

"Nope," replied String. "Caitlin's going to get to keep this one as well."

"Really?" asked Saint John. "When?"

String smiled. "I'll let you know," he replied.

A few minutes later, Caitlin and Saint John's doctor came into the room to check on Saint John.

"How's Caitlin doing?" String asked him immediately. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine," replied the doctor. "Her knee was banged up pretty bad from the accident. It's swollen and bruised. She'll be on crutches for awhile but I expect a full recovery."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A few days later, Caitlin and String were back at his cabin enjoying dinner by the fireplace. She was sitting on the couch with her leg propped up to support her injured knee. String was enjoying spending time with her when he heard the familiar sound of a helicopter landing on the dock.

"That's Michael," he said. "This had better be good."

String stepped out onto the porch and watched as Archangel made his way towards the cabin.

"What brings you here at this time of night Michael?" String asked.

"I wanted to deliver this to you personally," he replied as he handed String a large brown envelope.

"What is it?" asked String.

"It's the rest of the photos and negatives of you and Caitlin that we found in Mixon's personal darkroom," replied Michael. "The agent who found them was the only one to see them. I kept my promise but there was no way around at least one person seeing them."

"I understand Michael," he said. "Thanks for bringing them personally."

"How's Caitlin doing?" Michael asked, changing the subject.

"She's fine," String replied. "I'm just glad this is all over. She needs the time to relax and heal."

"Okay," said Michael. "You take care of her. I'll be in touch again soon."

Michael quickly made it back to his helicopter as String went inside to join Caitlin. He sat down on the opposite side of the couch and handed her the envelope.

"Michael brought us the rest of the photos and negatives from the ship," he said.

Caitlin stared at the envelope. "I really don't want to see them," she said. "Do you?"

String smiled. "I got the real thing," he said. "I don't need to see them."

Both of them looked at the fireplace. "Burn them?" asked Caitlin.

"Sounds good to me," said String as he took the envelope from her and placed it into the roaring fire.

They watched it for a long time. Finally the last of envelope slowly turned to ashes. String moved up closer to Caitlin on the couch but was careful to avoid hurting her injured knee. He reached over and pulled her into a kiss.

"I'm glad that's all over," he said. "Now that I have you safe and sound and all to myself, I want to talk to you about something."

"Oh, sounds serious," she replied. "What is it?"

"I guess it is," he replied as he pulled out the ring he bought her on their outing off of the ship.

"Oh, my ring," she said, her facing lighting up. "I was going to ask you where you put it."

Caitlin looked at String. His quietness made her nervous. "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked. "Did you want to take it back?"

"Oh, no, Cait," he replied. "It's not that. Of course I want you to have it and I meant what I promised."

"Then what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's just that it wasn't the ring I wanted to give you," he said.

Caitlin looked at him and smiled. "But, I love this ring and everything it stands for," she replied.

"I know," he said.

String took her right hand in his. Instead of putting the ring from the cruise on her finger, he slipped his grandmother's ring on her. "Caitlin, this ring was supposed to be from me," he said. "I've wanted to give it to you for a long time now."

Caitlin stared at the ring and then looked up at String. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"Caitlin, will you marry me?" he asked quietly. "I know you want a long engagement and that's fine. I just want it to start now and…."

She leaned over and kissed him before he could finish his comment. "Of course I'll marry you," she replied.

**The End**


End file.
